Mace
Mace was a competitor robot which fought in Series 2 and Series 3 of Robot Wars, the latter as Mace 2. It reached the Semi-Finals in both of its appearances, being eliminated at the Gauntlet stage in Series 2 after a 'race-off' against Panic Attack, and the second round in Series 3 after being flipped over by Chaos 2. Mace 2 is notable for being the only Semi-Finalist from Series 2 which did not perform worse in Series 3, improving one place on its previous performance. Mace had a brief grudge against Team Chaos, which began when it defeated Chaos in its Series 2 Heat Final. This was avenged in Mace 2's Series 3 Semi-Final loss against Chaos 2, where it was flipped over by the latter and left unable to self-right. Team Mace also entered Series 4 and 5, and the first series of Robot Wars Extreme, with the clusterbot Gemini, with mixed success. Design Mace was a large box wedge-shaped robot painted grey and black with black and yellow hazard stripes, powered by wheelchair motors, made out of steel box frame with aluminium armour and equipped with two weapons - an electric lifting arm and a 2,000rpm spinning flail. The lifting arm was claimed as being capable of hoisting an 18-stone man, while the robot also featured two supermarket trolley wheels underneath the front wedge and a top speed of 6mph. For Series 3, Mace was rebuilt over three weeks and renamed Mace 2, featuring improved motors, an upgraded lifting arm with pneumatic power and a lifting capacity of 90kg (although in practise it could lift greater weights), and red and black hazard stripes along its body instead of black and yellow. It was quoted as being built out of a 3mm steel box frame with aluminium plating. Qualification Mace 2 successfully qualified for Series 3 through the Auditions process.https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/File:Series_3_audition_images_small.png Robot History Series 2 Mace entered Heat B, and began its Gauntlet run by going through the centre route, knocking down the wall of barrels and driving up the see-saw. It was briefly wedged against a pyramid by Sergeant Bash, before ramming him as it made its way to the end zone, with Dead Metal holding it in his pincers and slamming it into the wall. This run was enough for Mace to qualify for the Tug of War trial, where it was chained up to Dead Metal and had to survive for as long as possible without being dragged into the pit. It pulled ahead briefly, but both it and Dead Metal struggled to pull each other a significant distance, ensuring that Mace survived to the end of its run and proceeded to the Arena stage. In its Arena Semi-Final, Mace fought Leighviathan. Both robots charged head-first into each other, with Mace getting its lifting arm under Leighviathan's scoop and pushing it around the arena, eventually raising it onto its side and pushing it into Dead Metal. Mace escaped from the PPZ as the other House Robots began attacking Leighviathan, who had its top armour and chainsaw damaged. Meanwhile, Mace was grabbed by Dead Metal, but escaped, and reversed into Leigviathan, causing damage with its flail. It attempted to get underneath Leighviathan again as the battle ended, which went to a judges' decision in favour of Mace. In the Heat Final, Mace was placed against the sixth seed Chaos. Chaos began by pushing and trying to flip Mace, but failed as it flipped itself forwards. Mace capitalised on Chaos straying too close to the PPZ, pushing it into Matilda and allowing her to flip Chaos over with her tusks. Chaos fired its flipping arm in an attempt to self-right, but got beached on its back in doing so, becoming immobilised and allowing Mace to damage its armour with its flail. Chaos was attacked by the House Robots for the remainder of the battle, while Mace proceeded to the Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, Mace again chose the centre route for its Gauntlet run, crossing over the arena spikes and ascending the ramp leading past the Sentinel. However, the Sentinel blocked it, forcing Mace to retreat and take the see-saw instead. Here, Shunt positioned himself at the other end of the see-saw, attacking and blocking Mace as soon as it completed the see-saw, and pushing it into the pit. Mace attained a distance of 6.9m with this run, putting it joint-last with Panic Attack. As a result, Mace and Panic Attack were required to run the Gauntlet again in a one-off Race-Off, with Mace starting in the left-hand lane. Both robots chose the centre route, with Mace attempting to cross the ramp and pass the Sentinel again. However, it was blocked by the Sentinel as before, and was almost toppled over by its arm after nearly falling off the ramp itself. Mace was pinned by the Sentinel's arm as it tried to run past, before being steered over the edge of the platform and falling into the pit. Panic Attack qualified for the Pinball stage, but Mace was eliminated from the Second Wars. Series 3 In Series 3, Mace 2 entered Heat A, and faced newcomers Stinger in its first round. It charged straight into Stinger, knocking it over and sending it spinning wildly. Both robots continued slamming into and dodging each other, with Mace 2 constantly getting underneath Stinger, deflecting its blows and again causing it to spin wildly as it attempted to push it. Stinger lingered close to the pit and clipped the wall, before another charge from Mace 2 sent it careering into the pit. Mace 2 progressed to the second round, where it faced Weeliwako. Again, it charged straight into Wheeliwako, steering round it as it rolled into Shunt's CPZ, and strayed too close to the flame jets. The two robots bumped into each other a couple of times, with Mace 2 unable to flip Weeliwako with its arm, or cause damage with its flail. Eventually Mace 2 pushed Weeliwako into Sergeant Bash, then onto the Flame Pit after the latter escaped. Again, both robots met in the arena, with Mace 2 getting under Weeliwako and steering it into the wall, only to wedge itself under the Flame Pit panel in the process. Mace 2 recovered, bashing into Weeliwako a few more times before pushing it into the pit, where it was lifted out by Sir Killalot and carried towards the Flame Pit again. Needless to say, Mace 2 progressed to the Heat Final, where it faced Suicidal Tendencies. Mace 2 started aggressively, driving alongside Suicidal Tendencies and pinning it against the wall. It flipped Suicidal Tendencies over with its arm, and drove underneath it as its opponent struggled to get its milling cutter to attack. Mace 2 kept pushing and getting under Suicidal Tendencies, before tipping it back upright as it pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. Suicidal Tendencies escaped, but stopped after driving over an arena spike, allowing Mace 2 to flip it over again before it moved and drove into Sir Killalot. Mace 2 capitalised on this mistake by shoving Suicidal Tendencies into Sir Killalot, followed by Matilda and Shunt, ramming it once more as 'cease' was called. The battle went to a judges' decision, which went in favour of Mace 2, who went through to the Semi-Finals once more. In the first round of its Semi-Final, Mace 2 faced Big Brother. It immediately used its lifting arm to raise Big Brother up, but not overturn it, with both robots driving round each other for a while close to Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Mace 2 attempted to lift Big Brother from the rear, but failed, before Big Brother drove into Dead Metal and finally got underneath Mace 2, pushing it across the arena. Mace 2 continued dodging and escaping Big Brother's attacks, until it finally shoved Big Brother into the wall and flipped it onto its back close to Sergeant Bash. Big Brother was attacked by Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash, and Mace 2 proceeded to the second round. There, it fought Chaos 2, in a rematch of Mace's Series 2 Heat Final battle against its opponent's predecessor. Both robots met in the left of the arena, with Chaos 2 getting under Mace 2 and flipping it away. After circling each other for a while, Mace 2 got its lifting arm under Chaos 2, but Chaos 2 backed away and tried to flip Mace 2 from the side. Mace 2 took advantage of this missed flip, lifting Chaos 2 up and pushing it around before it slipped off the arm and backed away, flipping Mace 2 onto its arm. Eventually, Chaos 2 tossed Mace 2 onto its back, leaving it unable to self-right despite Chaos 2 trying to flip it back onto its wheels. Mace 2 was attacked by the House Robots and thrown by the Floor Flipper, and tried to lift Dead Metal as he sliced through its back armour. 'Cease' was called, and Mace 2 was eliminated from the Third Wars. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Mace's Gauntlet and Trial runs, including the Race-Off, are not included Series Record TeamMaceS3.jpg|Team Mace with Mace 2 in Series 3 Mini mace.jpg|Mini Mace, a beetleweight version of Mace Trivia *Mace is one of only ten robots that competed in more than one UK Championship and never failed to reach the Semi-Finals. *Team Mace was one of only three semi-finalist teams from Series 2 (along with Panic Attack and Bodmin Community College) to also make the semi-finals of Series 3. All three fell in the second round of the semi-finals. **Therefore, Mace was the only Heat winner from Series 2 to improve on its record in Series 3. *Mace 2 was the only robot to defeat two thwakbots in one episode. *Mace 2's battle against Chaos 2 was the only one where Mace 2 fought a veteran instead of a newcomer. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Flails Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Robots to defeat a seed Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Semi-Finals Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots to complete the Gauntlet Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 6